Tintin's Altered Adventure
by voteforpedro1
Summary: After the death of Captain Haddock's younger brother and his wife, Haddock, being the godfather, must take care of his brother's interesting child. During a crazy Haddock family reunion and altered adventure that doesn't just consist of Haddock and Tintin, Haddock's godchild gets used to the crazy world the reporter and sailor live in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am a Tintin fan and I am new at Fanfiction. Therefore, I would love it if you all could help guide me through my confusion of writing stories and submitting them correctly. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. It will get better, I promise! Please review, everything is appreciated! And encourage me to write more if you are really interested! Thanks!**

Tintin's Altered Adventure

Chapter 1

Tintin was sitting at the breakfast table hidden behind a newspaper as Captain Haddock put down the phone, sweating and obviously distressed.

"Tintin my boy, we are going to have very unexpected visitors arriving tomorrow." Captain said gravely, with a tremble in his voice.

"Unexpected? I hardly think Castifiore and her crew are unexpected." Tintin said, peeking from his newspaper.

"No lad, it's not that gorilla lady, it's…" Captain stopped, as if he was in dis-belief. "It's my family."

Tintin put the newspaper down slowly.

"O-Ok, I do not have any newspaper deadlines coming up, no strange mysteries, no invitations to other countries, so I guess your-um- family could visit." Tintin said, stuttering.

Tintin only knew the captain's family through stories, and according to those stories, they are a crazy, alcohol-drinking, sea-loving bunch. Although Tintin would of much rather spend his time off in a nice quiet mansion, Haddock's family visiting could just be an adventure.

"And there is one more thing, my boy. On the phone, my older brother Felix told me my younger brother and his wife passed a week ago. That's why we're havin' this Haddock family reunion." Captain said, looking down sadely. "And I am the godfather of their only child… That means one of my family members won't just be visitin'. They'll be livin' with us now."

Tintin looked at the captain. Of course he felt sympathy for the loss in the Haddock family, but another person living with them? When they are barely even home? _I hope Captains godchild likes traveling… and adventures… and maybe even journalism… _though Tintin.

"Captain, what is your godchild's name?" The reporter asked.

"I don't know. At least, I don't remember. But they're fairly old, because I haven't seen my younger brother or his family since the birth of their only child. I'll have to have good ol' Felix point 'em out to me."

Tintin was anxious for the Captain's family to visit tomorrow, but he was a little afraid of having another Haddock living in Marlinspike.

**And there you have it! I wonder what Haddocks godchild is like! And even better, Haddocks crazy family... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is CHAPTER 2! Ready to meet Haddock's crazy family? Oh and thank you jakefan, you are very cool to support a first-timers story! **

Tintin's Altered Adventure

Chapter 2

It was the day Captain's "lovely" family was arriving. A feast was prepared for the evening. It was nearly time for dinner and the Haddock's haven't arrived yet.

Captain paced back and forth before he stopped abruptly and looked frantically at Tintin.

"I've told you that my family is crazy, right? And I mean it when I say crazy!" Captain shook nervously and turned away from Tintin, shaking his head and muttering "my mother- my mother is coming!"

Suddenly the door was kicked open, causing Tintin and Captain to jump. Snowy began to uncontrollably bark.

"ARCHIE!" A large Captain Haddock look-alike came stomping into Marlinspike holding a cooler of all kinds of alcoholic drinks. Following him was a young man, taller than Tintin but about the same age, and what was probably the young man's mother. They were all dark-haired, just like Captain.

"Felix!" Captain said, much quieter than his older brother. "This is my friend Tintin!" Captain gestured towards the wide-eyed journalist.

"Hello Tintin!" The large man dropped the cooler with a thud and grabbed Tintin's hand, shaking it and practically shaking him. "This is my wife Marian and my son Elton! And my daughter should be here somewhere." He said, looking out the door for her.

Marian laughed. Her laugh sounded like she was a heavy smoker. "Your name's Tintin?" She asked, in a raspy voice. Her breath smelled of cigars.

Before Tintin was able to say anything, there was a high pitched shriek coming from right outside the door. A dark-haired, extremely tan, makeup faced, half-exposed young woman pushed through the entrance of Marlinspike. She was dragging along an equally dark-haired young man, who looked bothered and annoyed.

"Daddy! This white demon dog just jumped on me and David!" She screamed. Snowy ran towards her again and she kicked him away.

"Snowy!" Tintin said, as he scooped the poor dog up. _How could someone kick my little Snowy? _

"Oh," Felix sighed. "This is my daughter Annika." Felix turned towards Annika and the man she was with. "And her fiancé David."

"David?" Captain said, looking at Annika. "What happened to Rick?"

"UNCLE ARCHIE!" Annika shrieked. "Rick was NOT my fiancé! He was my boyfriend and that was before Charles, Mike, AND EVEN Steve! YOU MISSED OUT ON MY WHOLE LIFE!" Annika ran upstairs, dragging David with her.

Elton, Annika's brother, laughed. His laugh was slow and slurred. Like the men Tintin usually helps arrest because of their selling and consumption of opium and other drugs.

Tintin noticed that he was a ginger amidst a sea of dark-hair. Before he could thoroughly introduce himself to Elton and the rest of his family, a bearded Captain look-alike walked into the house. He was supporting a younger man, who looked a little older than Tintin. The younger man looked unconscious.

"We've got a man overboard!" Shouted the bearded man.

"Man. Is, like, Jack okay?" Elton said, lazily glaring at him.

"I'M OKAY! I'M JUST MESSIN' WITH YOU ALL!" Jack laughed, as he sprung up and ruffled Elton's hair. Elton just looked away with an annoyed expression.

"JACKY!" Annika shouted as she came running down the stairs with David with her mascara running. "David! This is my hottest cousin!"

Felix, Marian, the bearded man, and Captain all laughed, but their laughs sounded like dying cows. The raspy laugh of Marian, the bellowing laugh of Felix, and the laugh Tintin was quite used to filled the hall. They all laughed at Jack's pointless act like it was funny.

"Tintin, that is my cousin Dennis and my nephew Jack." Captain said, walking towards Jack. Jack was the kind of guy that every girl wanted. His features were flawless and he seemed like a smart-alec, a clown, and a heart breaker. "Jacky, why isn't your "dear" mother here? I would have loved to see my "dear" sister again. She really is a ray of sunshine!" Captain said sarcastically, looking up at Felix who nodded in agreement.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, uncle? She's comin'! But not with my father! He didn't want to see you!" Jack said, smirking. Captain's face fell.

"My sister is coming?!" Haddock's eyes were filled with fear, just like how they were before his family started arriving. "Hester is coming!" Captain turned towards Felix, who looked scared as well.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon Marlinspike. A hawk-eyed, sharp-nosed, thin woman burst into the room. Her dark-hair cast a shadow on her face.

"JACK! QUIT FOOLIN' AROUND!" She bellowed, grabbing him by the ear. Then she turned towards Captain. Her eyes widened.

"You look uglier than ever, brother!" She said, with an evil smile.

"Cousin! Don't be rude!" Dennis said as he gently took Hester by the shoulders, slightly laughing.

"DO NOT touch me, Dennis! Both you and Archibald are still both unmarried sea-urchins! Oh and Archie, my husband still doesn't forgive you from what you did on our wedding day!" Hester screamed.

During this time, Tintin was staring at Hester. She definitely resembled Haddock and his awful temper. Hester caught him staring at her.

"What are you lookin' at?" She spat. Jack shushed his mother and walked towards Tintin.

"The names Jack." He reached out his hand as his mother pulled him away from Tintin.

"Jack! Don't you move! Grandmother is coming!" Felix, Captain, and Hester all turned around towards the door in fear.

A hairy, warty, large ugly old woman burst through the door. She stood at the doorway and looked around with an unpleasant scowl.

"Why are all my grandchildren so ugly?" She blurted, in a thick unidentifiable accent.

"Except me!" Annika screeched, squeezing the strange silent David.

"No. Especially you. Now let's get eating, ugly off-springs of mine."

Tintin was beginning to understand Captain's family now. Grandmother's children were Felix, Captain, and Hester. And for some reason a random cousin Dennis. Felix's wife was Marian and they had two children. And Hester had a son with a mysterious husband who didn't show up. All of Captain's nephews and nieces were around Tintin's age. _I never really have conversations with people my age. I don't have a good feeling about Annika and her fiancé, but Elton and Jack seem interesting. _

All of the dark-haired Haddocks- and dark-haired David- were already at the table, with alcoholic drinks being passed around. Tintin was making his way to it until there was a knock on the door. It was dark already and raining outside.

None of the Haddocks or David heard the knock, so Tintin went to go open it himself.

When he opened it, he stared at the sopping wet figure.

_Oh. I have forgotten about Haddock's godchild._

**Did a chill just run down your spine? I hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, people. Especially Pink-Pencil-Girl303. Man, you warmed my heart and reminded me to get this chapter out to you wonderful people. Time to find out who this "godchild" is!**

Tintin's Altered Adventure

Chapter 3

Tintin stood there staring at the sopping wet figure in front of him like he was staring at Snowy walking on his hind legs. Not because anything was peculiar about the figure standing before him, but because of the wave of dark-haired disaster he had just struggled to take in. The soon to be resident of Marlinspike looked nothing like the Haddocks he just encountered therefore a relief for Tintin, yet there was something about this character that wasn't as settling as Tintin would like. Without an introduction or another word, the figure pushed past Tintin and walked towards the screams and insults coming from the dining room where the feast was being held. Another thing was that instead of the dark-hair that seemed to be the only kind of hair a Haddock could have, Captain's goddaughter was a blonde.

She had this thing about her that Tintin could tell right away, where she was an open book. You can literally read her facial expressions, therefore what she is thinking or feeling. She clearly showed a large annoyance and mild disgust when she stood in front of the table where her family was. Yet the expression was everywhere in her face but her eyes, which were dull, lifeless, and sad. That was the weird thing about her. How you can't get past her eyes, which made what she may be thinking or feeling cloudy to Tintin, instead of most open people. Another thing was that she looked very tough, and not as delicate and pale as many dressed up girls Tintin sees at shows he and Captain often attend. There was a little red scar on her eyebrow and she wasn't wearing a dress unlike the other female relatives of Haddock. How she got here was a mystery and what she knew about the plan of her staying forever was a mystery. But Tintin couldn't help to notice again how strange the fact that her eyes were so dull and lifeless and gray, whereas everything else was so full of life, open, and radiant. Her grey eyes were like a locked door, intimidating Tintin.

She glided to the chair next to Captain, not taking her eyes off her relatives or the annoyed expression she was wearing. Tintin sat across from her. She reminded him of a cat. How cat's look like they hate everyone and just glare at people then run off and rip up the coach or something. She and Tintin both looked extremely out of place at the table of dark-haired loud people. Especially the Haddock herself. She was nothing like them. She was blonde and mysterious. Just like her cousins she was young and around Tintin's age, maybe a year younger. Tintin stared into her sad gray eyes and then suddenly remembered about how her parents had died a week ago. It was obvious the rest of the Haddock's didn't seem like they were grieving too much, but it also seemed like Captain's goddaughter wasn't in too much of a grieving state. After all, Captain had told Tintin that his younger brother, Roger, who had died a week ago, distanced himself from the Haddock family.

Tintin was scared to talk to the glaring, sopping wet figure before him, and was glad when Captain ignored the false nonsense of his sister telling the rest of the family about what Captain did on her wedding day and turned to the blonde Haddock.

Before Captain said anything he took a good look at his goddaughter that he had forgotten he had. _She's blonde! Neither Roger nor his wife was blonde. But she is older than I expected her to be. And her looks are nothing like the ugly Haddock women that run in the family! _He thought.

"I hope you remember me, your uncle and godfather! What's your name, lass?" Captain asked, softer than how he usually speaks.

His niece looked at him like he was some wild animal. Once again, Tintin was amused by how her face spoke. But alas, a word actually came out of her mouth.

"Uncle? Could you please tell me, are all of these people actually my relatives? I was told nothing." She said, in a monotone voice tone voice.

Wow. Just these 2 sentences that came out of her were fascinating to Tintin. When he speaks, it is quite easy to hear annoyance, frustration, happiness, and any other emotion in his voice, just like most people. But for the blonde Haddock, the only emotion she displays is in her facial expressions. Just like her eyes, her speech was another locked door.

"Yes! These are all your fellow Haddocks, whether you like 'em or not!" Captain chuckled. "But lass, what's your name?"

"Is he a Haddock?" She asked, turning towards Tintin and looking straight into his eyes.

When her eyes met Tintin it was petrifying. Tintin was locked into the grey lifeless eyes in a way that was so bone chilling for him. All Tintin could do was stare into her eyes as they penetrated him and Captain Haddock answered.

"No! He is my good fellow Tintin. He lives here with me in this Mansion. He's young like you; maybe you two should get to know each other because you'll be spending a lot of time with each other…"

The girl ripped her eyes from Tintin and turned towards Elton, who was sitting on the other side of her and began to talk to him.

_That was strange. She is strange. But fascinating. _Tintin thought, as he poured himself a drink.

**Tell us your name already, goddammit! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, thanks again for your lovely reviews. This chapter was struggling to write because I felt as though I had to develop the Haddock characters a little more before the next chapter which is more character development. The goddaughter character might be the hardest to develop, but there will be time for that. Please critique my character development skills and if this chapter was a little too jumpy and hard to follow. It was the hardest chapter for me yet. Thank you for sticking with me!**

Tintin's Altered Adventure

Chapter 4

Tintin couldn't bare the sounds of the Haddocks. The conversations at the table were all very pointless ones, so he didn't bother to join in. Felix, Dennis, Marian, and Hester spoke, or yelled, at each other the most, with the Grandmother contributing one or two phrases of complete harsh nonsense from time to time.

The younger ones were separated from the adults by Tintin and Captain. Perhaps because of living with Tintin, Captain was more comfortable speaking with the youth, making Tintin able to converse with Captain's nephews and nieces- and David.

From what Tintin learned about the Haddock youth was that they all drank alcohol, they all loved being near water, and they generally had crazy lives at home. Elton was the only one that had noticed the mysterious goddaughter so far. It was strange. It was almost like the only blonde Haddock was invisible to the eyes of the dark-haired Haddocks. But finally, Grandmother Haddock's eyes turned towards her.

"What's that? She can't be a Haddock." She said.

Hester turned towards her. Her expression softened, most likely noticing her for the first time, and noticing the grief she must be facing.

"That's Roger's daughter, mother. Don't you remember why we all came here in the first place?"

"No. I don't. But she sure is like Roger, sitting quietly thinking she's better than all of us. Roger was my least favorite son. All he did was run off with a bitch and left us with that." She said, pointing at the blonde.

Tintin's eyes widened with surprise of how much things at the table escalated. Captain's goddaughter's expression got cold. Her petrifying eyes stared straight across the table at her grandmother, which was brave, since most people would be looking down if they were being spoken rudely of by a woman like Grandmother.

No one replied to Grandmother. She was an old woman and it was no use talking sense into her. But now everyone at the table had their attention on her.

"Ah! My dear niece! I haven't seen you since you were- you- actually, I have never seen you before. What's your name?" Felix asked in his loud voice.

"Farrah." She said, avoiding eye contact with Felix. Instead, she was eying everyone at the table. Tintin hoped she wouldn't look at him again. He wouldn't know what to say to Farrah's petrifying stare.

Annika giggled and reached across the table to touch Farrah's hair.

"Oh my gosh! You can't be a Haddock! Your hair is so un-Haddock like. Your hair is blonde!"

Farrah, obviously annoyed, stared at Annika like she was crazy.

"And your hair is black." Farrah said, not knowing any way to reply to Annika's nonsense. But the plain statement made Elton laugh.

Tintin decided to finally introduce himself to Farrah. After all, he did love watching her face change when she spoke with her cousins, and listening to the sound of her monotone voice.

"Hello, I don't think I was able to introduce myself to you before, my name is Tintin. I'm a reporter."

"How old are you?" Farrah asked, without replying to the introduction properly.

"Oh, I'm 17. And you?" Tintin couldn't help to ask, although asking for someone's age wasn't a usual question in the adult world Tintin was accustomed to.

"16." She said. "How long is everyone staying here?"

"For about 4 days. They all came a long way." Tintin replied. Farrah sure asked a lot of questions.

Jack sprang up, looking livelier, and smiled with his white teeth glistening.

"Oh yes, but it was worth it, to see you again." He said, looking over to Annika batting his eyelashes in a flirty way. David gave him a death stare.

"I guess you are right, she doesn't look like one of us." Hester said quietly to the adult side of the table, where Tintin tuned into their whispering gossiping about Farrah and Roger and his wife Gina. But due to the change in Farrah's expression, Tintin realized that she heard it.

"Did you know that all the parents are like, talking about you?" Annika blurted.

"Yes. But why should I care?" Farrah asked, waiting for an answer.

"Because, don't you care about what people think and say about you? Especially behind your back?" Jack asked.

"Well of course. If they're people I care about. But these are just people who don't really know who I am, so why in the world should I care."

Jack nodded his head.

"Well said."

Tintin was lost in words with Farrah. He didn't have any chance to talk to her. _I have a feeling she is angry about the whole situation having to live here._

"Hey man. Hey Archie." Elton began to laugh, obviously drunk. "Can you pass me some more beer?"

"No, no, no more for you!" Captain replied, pouring himself some and handing it to Felix, away from Elton.

"K." Elton replied with a slurred voice and a dazed look on his face. Then he reached over the table and shook Tintin's hand. "Hi, I don't know you." He said, before he passed out drunk with Tintin's hand still in his.

Farrah laughed.

It was the most fascinating thing to see such a monotone voiced, dull eyed, saddened, annoyed expression person laugh. Tintin laughed because of how enchanting Farrah's laugh was. Farrah lifted her own alcoholic drink at took a small sip from it.

"No! Farry you can't drink alcohol you are a little girl! Oh my gosh!" Annika yelled, grabbing the wine glass and whipping it across the room.

Everyone stopped talking for a moment and then continued. Nestor crawled out of the kitchen looking like he was about to die to clean it up, eying the Haddock table with annoyance.

"Blistering barnacles, Annika, you didn't have to throw a wine glass!" Captain said, ignoring the unconscious kid at the table.

"Especially when it's my wine glass." Farrah said, looking as pissed off as ever at Annika.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys seriously mad at me?" Annika began fanning her face and tearing up. "Archie, you know how SENSITIVE I AM!" She began to cry. She got up and whipped her chair across the room, denting the wall. She grabbed David and ran up the stairs, her mascara running.

"Ew." Farrah said, watching her run upstairs.

The table was slowly finishing up their dinners, getting ready for a night of sitting in the living room until 4:00 in the morning, drinking, dancing, more drinking, yelling, and whatever else Haddocks do.

Farrah was trying to wake Elton up. As she did this, Tintin decided to ask her another question.

"So, do you love the sea like the rest of the Haddocks?"

Farrah turned towards Tintin, but after seeing Farrah laugh, Tintin wasn't so scared to look at her anymore. Instead, he looked into her grey eyes, which were actually very stunning.

"Yes. I wouldn't really compare myself to these people, but I do like traveling on the sea. I recognize you. All dinner I was trying to remember where you were from. But all I could come up with was seeing you on a ship." She said, her grey eyes piercing through Tintin's unshielded eyes.

Before Tintin was able to answer, Elton woke up, and Farrah and Elton went off to clean their plates and sit on the couch, waiting for the Haddock party to start.

Jack walked towards the couch where Elton and Farrah were sitting and began to chat with them too.

"Oh my gosh! Are we partying now!" Annika screamed in her shrill voice. She ran down the stairs, tripping over a couple, and falling on her face. But she got up and walked towards the Haddock cousins on the couch.

"Move over, Jacky!"

"Ew! No, go sit somewhere else!" Jack replied, refusing to let Farrah have to sit next to that barely clothed mess.

Tintin started to walk towards the cousins but then changed his directing towards the kitchen where Captain was talking to Nestor about the rest of the dinner plans.

_If they won't let their own cousin sit near them I don't think they would be too keen on me sitting with them. _Tintin thought.

And with this, Tintin noticed his inner teenager coming out of his mature, adult structured self.

**Why do you remember Tintin, Farrah? **


End file.
